


Special

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: Schroeder finds Lucy standing alone at the balcony.
Relationships: Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Special

Lucy van Pelt sighed happily as she lounged on the balcony, her entire body relaxing. It was nice to meet with her friends again for a good chitchat, but sometimes they got a little overwhelming. She leaned against the wrought iron railing, appraising the lovely garden with carefully cultivated exotic plants, paying no mind to the sound of the French doors opening and closing behind her. It was only when the door clicked shut and she heard a voice that made her heart melt that she finally turned around.

"So this is where you've slipped off to," Schroeder said. She grinned at him as her eyes fluttered open, and she moved her arms so they were no longer behind her back. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes as she nodded. He walked towards her, and Lucy could smell the cologne he wore, feel his presence practically radiate warmth. She inhaled shallowly, relishing in their proximity. It was a rare opportunity he willingly let her be closer to him.

"Yes," she said lightly. "What's the matter, Schroeder? Has Frieda failed to capture your attention?"

"She always has," Schroeder replied with a chuckle. The sound reverberated through Lucy, making heat rush to her cheeks. She blinked up at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "In all honesty, I thought she might be out here with you. It wouldn't be the first time the two of you slipped away from a party."

"We never do that together, though. You should know as well as any that the two of us are not bosom buddies." Lucy ensured that her tone was as nonchalantly casual as possible without being unfriendly. "I take little interest in people of her sort."

"She is rather intrigued by you," Schroeder had bent down a little and murmured into her ear. Lucy kept her back straight and her eyes directly on him, showing no physical reaction. "There were times when I thought she was jealous of you, but I think she is fond of you, or at least impressed."

"I can't control how she feels about me, but if my advice would have worked in this instant I would tell her that she could make better friends with those who are more ideologically compatible with her. As it is, she is a good girl, but nothing special."

Schroeder chuckled once more. "Who do you consider special then, Lucy van Pelt?" He asked softly, his breath ghosting along her earlobe. There was a slight tinge of mirth in his smooth, husky voice that she absolutely adored.

"Oh..." Lucy found herself smiling despite herself, even as she tried to keep her tone even. "I have always thought that a certain blond pianist was very special indeed."


End file.
